


Black Night

by FromTheMouthofKings



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, naryun fluff for the space!prince Arslan au I'm never actually going to write, tired Narsus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheMouthofKings/pseuds/FromTheMouthofKings
Summary: Narsus leaned against the doorway, a soft smile coming over his features as he gazed upon a familiar back. Daryun was reaching across the console, dark ponytail bobbing as he flicked switches and turned nobs, working the starship through its preflight procedure.“Hi honey, I’m home,” Narsus said, half-ironically.





	Black Night

Narsus shucked off his white cloak as he stepped aboard the _Black Knight_ , feeling himself relax as the pressure door hissed closed behind him. He made his way through the ship’s familiar dark metal interior to the cockpit, then leaned against the doorway, a soft smile coming over his features as he gazed upon a familiar back. Daryun was reaching across the console, dark ponytail bobbing as he flicked switches and turned nobs, working the starship through its preflight procedure.

“Hi honey, I’m home,” Narsus said, half-ironically, and Daryun turned in his seat, one well-muscled arm coming up to rest against the seatback. Narsus took a moment to appreciate the view of bared brown arms afforded by the black tank top that Daryun wore, then turned his eyes to Daryun’s face, where a sun-bright smile was threatening to break out.

“How’d the meeting go?” Daryun asked.

Narsus hummed noncommittally. “Andragoras’s bloodlust continues to be a thorn in the side of my perfectly-conceived plans. Whatever I say, he remains determined to send out the navy.”

Daryun’s dark eyes turned serious. “Is that a problem?”

Narsus rubbed at the bridge of his nose, feeling an echo of the dull headache that had plagued him all day. “It’s a workable strategy—the king is quite justified in insisting that his navy is unbeatable. But it will be messy, and it will cost pilots’ lives—more, I fear, than Pars ought to lose.”

“I’ll talk to my uncle,” Daryun said. “He has more sway with the King that you do. Perhaps he can persuade Andragoras to listen.”

Narsus sighed. “Perhaps.” While he was glad to have Daryun’s support, he wasn’t certain whether even Vahriz had the power to change Andragoras’s mind. The king had become more and more stubborn ever since the navy’s strength had been proven in the battle against Turan, and he’d never been easy to reason with in the first place.

“It’s not like you to give up,” Daryun observed, a note of concern in his voice. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes. I’m just…tired,” Narsus said, letting the strain of weary hours of arguing creep into the word.

Wordlessly, Daryun stood and hugged him. Narsus pressed his face into Daryun’s warm, solid shoulder and felt strong fingers gently untying his hair, letting the long, blond strands fall loose around his shoulders. He could have stood there for hours, soaking in the silence and Daryun’s presence, and as far as he knew, he might have; by the time Daryun finally spoke, he was lulled almost to sleep on his feet.

“Get some sleep,” Daryun murmured into his ear.

Narsus made a sleepy noise of dissent as Daryun pulled away and the cold, filtered air of the ship came rushing into the space between them. His eyelids felt heavy as he blinked in the sudden chill.

“I’ll join you in a little while,” Daryun said softly, with a grin over his shoulder. “After I’ve launched the ship and set our course.”

In the small ship’s single cabin, Narsus shed his boots and his belt and blaster, then fell into bed in his clothes. He felt the thrum of the engines starting, felt the ship lift, weightless, into space, and he waited, hovering on the edge of sleep. A few minutes later, the cabin door slid open, and a heavy presence settled on the bed beside him in the dark. Daryun’s strong arms encircled him, and only then did Narsus fall asleep.


End file.
